Sealed with a Kiss
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Kurama/Hana installment 1 of 4: There was nothing more they needed. However when Hana's past comes back, Kurama's the one being haunted, more importantly....hunted.
1. Chapter 1

This a new YYH story. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying something new with the story. I'm thinking of having both Kurama and Yoko in this. Something to the effect as they're together in body but separate in spirit and talk to eachother. Sort of like how Yami and Yugi do in YuGiOh. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho.

Chapter One

* * *

"Is that the best you have Kurama?" Hana asked. Her maroon eyes shining. She was finishing her training to be with the group. A new instalement that everyone approved of quickly and happily.

Despite the cool weather, Kurama was sweating.

_/She's better then you Kurama./_ Yoko stated.

_/She is good. I'll give you that much./_ Kurama replied back. He could feel the fox demon smirking.

Hana relaxed out of her battle stance. "Well?"

"You are good Hana. But what about your demon form? Is it strong as well?"

She cocked her head to one side. "Are you crazy. Of course my demon side is strong." Closing her eyes, her arms fell to her sides. Yellow energy began to surround her. When she came out her fox side was showing. Cerulean blue replaced maroon colored eyes and her dark red hair fell down to her dark red tail.

_/Let me out human./_ Yoko demanded.

_/Human? Now where going by species./_ Kurama laughed.

_/Look at her. She was beautiful, now she's gorgeous./_

_/That's a load of.../_

_/Let me out! I demand it./_

Kurama stood there. _/No./_

"What am I suppose to do now Kurama?" Her voice called to him from his conversation with Yoko.

Being annoyed was enough, but being blocked to see the view was too much for the male youki. Yoko took over from there. "Attack me."

Hana looked at him in surprise. She knew he had a demon side. She just didn't know that it was a fox demon side. Her eyes looked him up and down.

Yoko's tail swished playfully. "Well?" He was mocking her from earlier.

_/Just couldn't resist, could you/_ Kurama asked.

_/Listen I know what I want and unlike you, I'm not afraid to get it./_ Yoko said before cutting off their link.

Hana pulled her sword out and moved swiftly to him. Yoko dodged it easily. "You're moves are slow. To attack your opponet you must move faster."

"Faster huh?" She asked under her breath. A staff appeared next to her. "Time Peduelum."

It was the best he could, but Yoko couldn't move away from the next attack. It was like time had stopped.

When it was over, he had a small cut on his arm.

"Was that better? I decided to take it easy on you. After all you are training me, not fighting against me." She was smirking now.

He moved closer to her. "How'd you do that?"

"I slowed time down." She replied simply. He was very close to her. She backed into the wall. Even though she was strong and tall, Yoko over powered her. "W-was that a bad thing to do?" Her voice was whispered.

Yoko licked his lips as his tail swished again. "You can slow time down with me anytime Hana." He pressed her against the wall taking her lips with his. Her scent was of honeydew and it drove him crazy.

"Laylen." She said breathless when he pulled away. "My youki name is Laylen."

He smiled. "Well that's nice. We have the same thing in common. I'm Yoko. The stronger more aggressive and forward. You'll have to mind my weak human he's a gentleman." Yoko kissed her again. Pressing her harder against the wall.

"Hmm. I like both of you."

"I like both of you too."

_/Alright Yoko you've had enough fun. Let her go will you./_ Kurama reconnected with him.

_/Could you leave us alone at anytime/_

_/Why would I do that? Who knows what trouble you'd get into./_

Yoko sighed. _/Fine but she's mine./_

/_You can't claim someone like that. You don't even know if she.../_

_/She said she liked the both of us. So that's enough for me to go on./_ Yoko let Kurama take back over.

Hana was back in human form and blushing badly. "I'm sorry Kurama. I had no control over what..."

Kurama placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." He smiled sweetly at her. "Come on. Lets go tell the rest that you're in."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you Kurama."

* * *

Yea yea I know. I said no romance. But this isn't really a romantic story...ok maybe a little bit, but I can't help it, really. (smiles innocently) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm good question Demon of Evilness. I like both Yoko and Kurama. Yoko's the dangerous, mysterious of the two. While Kurama is the kind, considerate gentleman you'd want to take home to your parents. It's a tough decision. Who do you like better? 

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and/or hitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Two

* * *

The Reikai Tanti gathered around Hana to congratulate her on being the newest member.

Hiei looked at Kurama. "It took you seventeen months to make a move on her."

"It was Yoko's doing."

Hiei eyed him. _/Like you didn't want her./_

"I'm so glad that you pasted the final test." Setsuna comment.

"Thanks."

"I hope Kurama didn't go to hard on you in battle." Kuwabara stated.

This made Hana blush. "No it was...easy work." She stole a quick glance Kurama's way.

_/See what did I tell you Kurama./_ Yoko said proudly.

_/You didn't tell me anything./_ He shot back. _/Besides.../_

Yoko cut him off. _/Besides nothing./_

Kurama sighed. _/Whatever./_

_/We should thank Setsuna you know. She put us together./_

_/What? No one is together yet Yo.../_

_/We are and we know it./_ Yoko stated with finalization.

Kurama sighed, turning his attention back to the group.

Hana yawned and stretched. "Well it's been a long, working day and I'm tired out."

"Goodnight." The group said unharmoniously.

Hana took one last look at Kurama then rushed upstairs for the night.

Yoko raised a brow. _/See, she likes us./_

Kurama shook his head and followed the group into the sitting room. _/Get over yourself./

* * *

_

"Hana." Yusuke whispered loudly.

She stirred. "Yu-suke?" He nodded. "What time is it?"

Yusuke looked at his watch. "Um about two thirty. Why?"

Hana turned over on her other side. "Isn't it early for a wake up call?"

"We're going to Demon World for some fun."

"So..."

Yusuke sat impatiently. "Duh. Don't you want to celebrate?"

She turned back over. "Can't we do that tomor..."

"Nope." He replied quickly. "We'll be leaving soon so dress fast."

After he left, she relunctly came from under the warm comforter. She was an all around nice girl most of the time. But she didn't like being woken from sleep and it seemed that Yusuke made a habit of doing that.

Walking down the stairs group was crowded at the door. Hiei was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. "They got you too huh?" She asked him. He just nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Yusuke asked.

"I was hoping you had sent for me in a different way. I don't like being used for party portals." Botan complained. "I was in the middle of a dream..."

"Stop complaining and maybe you can come." Yusuke said. "Just go on with it."

"Fine." She opened a portal. "Happy."

Everyone went in. Yusuke was the last one. "Thanks Botan. Would you keep watch?" Laughing he left her boiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Three

* * *

The party city in the Makai never sleeps. It was loud and bright like always. However there was an extra shine to the place and an extra cheeriness in the servicers. Even the owners were there.

"Hm must be a good luck night." Yusuke said poking through the heavy crowd. "There's so many. Can't even get a machine."

"Hey man watch what your doing." A deep voice demon said to Yusuke.

"Don't tell me what to do." Yusuke said making fists.

"Oh yea?" The demon asked.

"Come on Yusuke." Setsuna pulled him away. "Moron."

"He started it."

She hit him over the head. "Not if you hadn't poked around like you were doing."

They made their way to the bar and dance area.

"Pour me one bartender." Yusuke said.

"Age?"

He looked at him. "Since when did that matter!"

"Come on Yusuke we're too young to drink here." Hana said.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not." Hiei muttered and walked off.

Cheers went out from the middle section.

"Looks like he won again." The bartender noted.

"Who?" Hana asked.

"Some big shot bounty hunter. He was passing through two days ago and stopped. He's been here ever since, winning alot too." He poured two glasses. One for Yusuke and another for Setsuna.

"Bounty hunter?" Hana asked. "Do..do you happen to know his name?"

"Ah who cares. As long as he doesn't bother me I'm fine." Setsuna said. She and Yusuke already had two drinks down.

The bartender pulled Hana close. "I hear that his name is Fang, but I'm not sure." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I wouldn't want to be any where near him when his mad." He nodded and let her go. Smiling oddly she walked away from him.

Kurama pulled her close to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm ok."

"Why don't we go find a cornor we'll all be safe in?" Kuwabara suggested.

Hana perked up. "Sounds good." She took him by the arm. "Let's go find one."

_/Something is wrong with her Kurama./_ Yoko stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

_/Well lets just enjoy the night hm/_

Yoko narrowed his eyes._ /There's a dark feeling in here. Plus lots of shiny stuff to steal. Two deadly combinations./_

_/I feel the darkness too. Lets just keep watch ok. No stealing either./_ Kurama could sense his counterpart fold his arms in dismay.

_/Fine./_

Kurama walked over to the cornor where Kuwabara picked and Hana dragged him too. All of them were there except Yusuke and Setsuna who were up at the bar and...Hana. /She's missing./ Kurama thought in alarm. "Where's Hana?"

"She went off in the crowd." Hiei said from the darker side of the table. "She didn't look like she was having a good time. Maybe she left."

Kurama looked out at the crowd.

_/Let me out human. I'll find her faster then you will./_

_/How? By killing senselessly? I'll find her, you chill out./_ Kurama walked away.

* * *

I promise that it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

While we're at the casino area I should put in that there are a couple currencies in here. Rubies, dollars, etc. I'm still working on it. To make it clear, in this story a ruby is higher then a dollar; one ruby equals three dollars. 

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and/or hitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

* * *

Chapter Four

Fang was playing another round of Lucky Seven when he caught the smell of a famliar honeydew scent. With an evil smile he got up. Of course it was after he won 500 rubies.

Hana was walking through the crowd. She didn't know where she was at. Too many demons, too confusing for directional knowledge. She stopped when a strong grip held her arm.

"Hello princess." Fang said. "Where have you been?"

Hana glared at him, her back facing him. "Let go of me."

He smiled even more. "Why don't we take a walk outside, hm?"

"Hana?" Kurama voice rose in the crowd. He spotted her and Fang.

The grip on her arm tightened. "Lets take that walk." She stummbled with the half push, half walk Fang was making her do. Kurama ran after them the best he could do.

Once outside Fang opened his bat wings, taking to the air. There was a cliff dive a hundred yards to the left. To the right there was a forest. He flew over that. About mid-way he closed his wings, free falling down to the dense forest. All the while Hana was trying to free herself.

"Promise not to scream?" He asked before letting his hand away from her mouth. "You do and I won't hesitant for a minute, if you get my meaning." She nodded. "Good. That's what I want to hear buttercup."

Hana pushed away from him. "I'm not a buttercup, or princess for that matter." She brushed some leaves off her. "Not anymore anyway." It was more to herself then to the bat youki behind her.

"Where have you been then?" He demanded. "You were suppose to bring us that bounty we wanted. Instead you ran off and disappeared." He walked over to her. "Baedden has calmed since."

"Two years. You don't give up do you?" She asked turning to him.

"Half demons are expensive and the black market would pay anything to the holder of one. Why give up the search."

She looked at him. Was he still on the hunt for her. If so, what was he going to do? She was between a rock and a hard place. Or an unforgiving tree and Fang. "How's that hunt going anyway kitsune?" He whispered in her ear. "You're trembling, so I'm guessing it failed. You failed." She went to slap him. "Uh huh." He took her small wrist in his hand. "I'll break it."

"I want nothing to do with..."

He pressed lightly on her throat. "What is that? I can't quiet hear you." He stood there enjoying himself. "Heres the deal Hana, you find me my bounty and I'll promise not to hand you to the market." Her maroon eyes held anger and fear. "Hm?"

"Fang! Let Hana go." A cat demon jump from another tree.

Fang sighed in annoyance, letting Hana drop to the ground on her feet. "Look what the cat brought in, and I mean no pun on that Keegan."

He help Hana up. "You ok?" She nodded.

A whipped cracked making the three demons turn. Kurama was fifty feet away and not letting up.

"If I don't get my bounty, someone is going to pay."

"Let up Fang."

"Stut up Keegan. Why don't you go check in with Baedden. He'll like to know what we found." Fang turned back to Hana.

"Hana!" Kurama called.

"You know who I want princess. Get him, and your off the hook...forever." He lifted off the ground and was out of sight when Kurama entered the clearing. But not before dropping a small blue packet that exploded in front of Hana.

"There you are." He ran over to her. "Are you ok?" He noted her shaking.

She looked up at him, vision blurred. "Kur..ama?" She asked before falling into him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Five

* * *

Hana aroused two mornings later in her room at Genkai's Temple.

"You're awake now. I'm so glad."

She tried to get up. "Yu-kina?"

The koorime smiled.

"What...happened?"

"You took in a strong sleeping powder. Luckly Kurama brought you here early so Master Genkai and I could limit your sleeping to about three days." Yukina replied brightly.

"Well that's good." Hana sat up. "What time is it."

Yukina looked out the open window. "About two hours after sunrise."

"So seven?"

The ice girl nodded. "I'll leave you now and tell Master Genkai that your awake." She walked to the door, which was opened unexpectly by Kurama. "Good morning Kurama-san."

Kurama looked down at Yukina. "Good morning. How's Hana?"

Yukina looked over to her. "She'll be just fine." Closing the door behind her, she left the two alone.

Hana looked down. "I'm sorry for having ruined your night of fun."

Kurama touched her hand lightly. "The only thing that would have been ruined was if I couldn't find you."

She closed her eyes at his words. "Will you take a walk with me out in the garden?"

Smiling, Kurama helped her out of bed and walked the back gardens with her slowly. It was a silent walk as they entered a smaller garden. Hana took a seat on the bench. Kurama followed her.

"It's going to be a beautiful day." Her maroon eyes looked up at the cloudless, blue sky. "I can sense it."

Kurama looked up with her. It was true. "Hopefully it won't be as cold as yesterday."

"At least there won't be snow."

Hana and Kurama turned to look behind them. "Hiei."

The shorter youki nodded. "Your loud steps woke me from my tree." He replied as if a question needed answering.

"Your tree?"

Hiei glanced at Hana. "Yes, my tree." She shrugged. The breakfast bell shot out three rings telling everyone that food would be served within fifteen minutes.

"Well then, looks as if Kurama and I woke you just in time." Hana stood.

"Hn, like I'd eat with a bunch of humans."

She looked him up and down. "You look human enough Hiei." Taking him by the arm, she pulled him to the Temple. Much like a mother pulling her child away from the candy store, or pulling him to the dentist.

Kurama followed several steps behind, shaking his head along the way. _/She called him human. What trouble that will cause later./

* * *

_

Keegan walked into the chambers of Baedden. Fang decided to follow. Anger and pleasure mixed with other emotions.

"Found something good, haven't you?" Baedden asked. He was looking out the fully extended windows. Turning his chair, he glanced at his 'workers.'

"Yea." Fang said sarcastically. "Hana."

"What!" Baedden stood.

Keegan sighed. He didn't want to do this, but it was his work. "Hana was around the area you wanted us to check out."

Baedden laced his fingers together, sitting back down in his big leather chair. "Interesting. My pet kistsune ran off, now she's back."

"What should we do? The bounty for her is high, 250,000 rubies. That's a healthy deal." Fang sat in one of the provided chairs.

"No the market is dangerous. I want to keep her. She's proven a good asset, if you remember." Baedden smirked.

Keegan recollected. "Three bounties, all worth 15,000 rubies respectfully. Good prices, good totals."

"I've waited two years for my bounty. She failed to get it or come back." Fang was gaining anger. "I want my bounty."

"Calm yourself. She'll bring us that bounty." Baedden looked over to the celled wall. In one of them was a young male fox demon. Looking about the age of twelve or so. "She has one last reason to."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all. Thank you for the reviews and the hits. It's going good. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I can see where they are small. I'll put more stuff in it I suppose. Thanks for the uptake. 

Just a reminder. Laylen/Hana and Kurama/Yoko are the same people, just in different forms. Thanks. Oh and this is the chapter where we see who the bounty is.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Six

* * *

"I want to thank you Kurama." Hana said several weeks later.

"For what?"

She smiled. "For coming with me to Demon World. I know you're busy and stuff. But it's really nice of you."

He took his hand into hers. "Anything for you."

* * *

Fang barged into Baedden's chambers. "Our bounty is here in the Makai, and really close."

"How do you know?"

"I told him." A vixen entered.

A smile came to Baedden's face. "Ah, Zara. What a pleasure it always is to have you around."

"Baedden." She acknowledged, sitting on his desk. "That thieving kitsune is here, and so is Hana. Talk about a two for one deal." She looked over to the cell. "Hello little Makoto." The small fox youki glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "You can go with your sister to the market. Not like you'll be important later."

Makoto sat on the provided bed. "Laylen will come to get me. She won't do what you tell her."

"It's been twenty-four months kid. Your sister isn't coming for you." Zara spat.

"Don't tell the boy that. She'll come for him. There's no other choice." Baedden signed some papers. "We had a deal. She had thirty months to get what was wanted in the market." He stood. "Shall we get started by helping her?"

* * *

The gardens of Eden were beautiful like always. It was one of praise in the Makia. Placed on the outskirts of a small trade town.

Kurama stopped in front of the little cottage. "This is a beautiful place."

"Thanks. The nimphs and fairies keep it looking this way."

He walked with her up the path. "Who lives here?"

"Now a days just the keepers of the gardens." Hana opened the gate doors and walked to the back.

"It's...beautiful." Kurama looked around. It was a peaceful place. "How'd you realize this was here."

Hana smiled. "It belongs to me." She twirled. "Well not really. It was where my family lived a while ago. Now the keepers watch over it."

Kurama looked at her.

_/Why would someone want to leave a place like this/_ Yoko asked.

_/Maybe she wasn't happy./_ Kurama replied. He noticed several dark areas. "What happened?"

Hana looked at him with half covered eyes. "I was afraid you'd ask me that."

He followed her to a swing.

"It was before we met, about two years and a couple of months ago." She looked up. "There's a trade town a few miles from here. Anyone who lives near one knows that it isn't the best place to be. Apparently someone got dropped out of their money and blamed my father for it. But it wasn't just any one demon. It was a bounty hunter and we paid for someone elses mistake."

Kurama glanced at her. "Fang?"

Hana nodded. "Him and a couple others killed my parents, then they took my little brother Makoto."

"I sorry." Kurama simpathized. "What did you do."

She looked at him with scared eyes. It was something she didn't want to tell him.

"Hana?" He was getting worried.

She rested her head on her hands. "They said that they wouldn't hurt him, or me as long as I did want they asked. They wanted me to join them."

Kurama moved away slowly. "Did you?"

"Only for a while. I ran away after I found out what they were really after."

"That's when you met up with the group." He was standing now. Getting the feeling that there was something more. Also feeling watched.

Hana nodded, realizing that he was up. "Is something wrong?"

Within moments, small bombs were thrown at them. Kurama grabbed Hana's hand and move out of the way just in time. When he got up, he was in fox form. "What's going on Hana?" She looked around, shrugging. He took her arm and jumped the fence. "Come on. We're under attack." He ran fast, manuvering around the firearms.

As fast as they hit, the bombs stopped. Yoko continued to run as clearing came into view. Still in her human form, Hana took it as a break and a good sign. That was until laughter rang through. Almost like a surrounding format.

* * *

This is larger in KB then the other chapters. I'm not sure if it long enough to everyone's likeness, but I wanted a semi-cliff hanger.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Reviews. I love getting them. Makes me happy. _(smiles)_ I love you guys. Oh can't forget those who leave a hit. I thank you for that too. _(bows to all)_ Anyway on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Seven

* * *

Yoko pushed Hana back behind him. He was ready for anything.

"Well, well, well." The bat demon said slowly. "Look at who is together."

"Fang." Hana said under her breath.

"The lengendary silver fox. Master of thievery, Yoko." Fang smiled. It was going to be good, crushing both. "And of course the wonderful played out hunter...Hana." He clapped, as did some of the others. "I want to congratulate you on getting our bounty. I know it must have been hard, gaining trust and all."

Yoko looked at Hana, who had lost all color in her face. "What is he talking about. Was this a trap?" His golden eyes glared.

Hana couldn't believe it. "I told you I was done. There was nothing you could do to make me agree to your terms." She turned to Yoko. "I didn't know that they were around, I mean it."

"Then how are they here, when we are? And on this day too?" Yoko was angered. He didn't like being lied to, or caged.

"I don't know." She said despertly. "They have equipment to find who they want."

Fang stepped down to where the two were at. "Come on, buttercup." He turned to Yoko. "It was simple. She had to get the biggest bounty in the Makai for her and her brother's freedom." He paused. "Which would be you, Yoko."

The silver kitsune's hard glared was on the frightened Hana. "Is that true?"

She blinked back several tears. "Only at first. But I...I couldn't do it. Even to save Makoto's life. I didn't like hunting...and it was all blackmail anyway."

_/Yoko let me handle this./_

_/Shut up Kurama. She lied to us. She was going to give us to Bounty Hunters./_

_/Listen to what she has to say./_ He pleaded.

_/No. Listen to what she was going to do. Give us up, for her freedom./_ Yoko cut off the connection. He pulled out Rose Whip. "You won't take me without a fight."

An evil grin came to Fang's features. "Take it easy. I'm a barganing youki. Maybe we can work something out. Thief to thief?"

Yoko calmed.

_/Don't do it. He's dangerous./_ Kurama yelled at him.

The kitsune ignored his counterpart as well as the worried Hana.

"Laylen is worth a lot on the black market." Fang shrugged. "I'll give you, twenty-five percent of what we get."

Yoko's tail swished. "Shouldn't I get most of the pay, seeing as I hold her in my care?"

"True." The bat pondered on it. "I'll give you that percent, plus the total pay for Makoto."

Hana gasped. How could they be doing this? How could Yoko be doing this, and Kurama allowing it?

"I have no interest in the boy." Yoko took a quick glance at Hana. She was staring at him with tear stained eyes. "How much is she worth?"

"I'm glad you asked." He pulled out a book. "At the moment, well she's at the pretty bidding price of 250,000 rubies. Depending on who's calling, it could rise."

Yoko smirked. His ears twitched, picking up that Hana was moving away. "You give me 200,000 rubies, or all of what you make but 50,000 of it, and I'll give you, Hana."

Fang wasn't happy with it. He'd only be getting 50,000 rubies, if that considering Baedden and the others. He knew Yoko was worth a lot more, thousands more. But he wanted to make Laylen pay also. "Alright my thieving friend, you have a deal." They shook on it.

Hana shook her head and tried to run. Two guards handled her. "No! I won't let you!"

"Darling, you have no choice in the matter anymore." Fang bowed his head to Yoko and proceeded to the strangling half demon. "You'll receive your money when we get it." He said over his shoulder.

Yoko walked away. "I better."

Kurama was amazed. _/Wha-what did you just do/_

_/Protected our lives, plus made a lot of money./_

_/You let them take Hana./_

Yoko was getting frustrated. _/She was going to give us up for her freedom./_ He closed the talking.

Fang held her chin in his hand. "Hello buttercup, looks like your the bounty now. Take her away." He turned to where Yoko was at. _/You'll be getting your pay alright. And I'll be making triple./_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and hits. And thanks for taking the time to read. I really appreciate it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Eight

* * *

Baedden, Keegan, and Zara stood as Fang entered the office. Two soldiers entered with a broken hearted Hana tight in their grip.

Baedden gestured to the cell with Makoto in it. "This ought to be good."

Fang sat with dismay. "Yea, some trade it was too. We only get to keep 50,000 rubies."

Zara looked at him. "Who agreed to that?"

He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"I traded with Yoko."

"Are you crazy? He's near the highest wanted for any bounty!" Zara yelled. Baedden calmed them, and they talked respectfully for the time.

"Sister." Makoto hugged her.

She blinked slowly. "I'm sorry little brother."

He smiled at her. "That's ok. I'm happy that you are safe now."

A few more tears fell from her maroon eyes, knowing that it was all over.

_(several hours later)_

Hana rested against the wall, watching her brother sleep. It was amazing that after two years, he was still so kind and gentle. A small smile came to her face.

Keegan walked up to the bars. "Hey."

She stood, not waking Makoto. "Hey yourself."

He looked down. "I'm sorry that you're back here."

"It's fine."

He nodded.

"Besides how bad could it be?"

"You know I would help if I could."

"Rules are rules. Who wants to be given off to the market anyway?" She gave him a small chuckle. "No one blames you for wanting to stay out of the place."

"I know, but...I still wish there was something..."

"Yea." She looked over to Makoto. "What will happen to him?"

"I don't know. Probably get sold for 10,000 rubies to some hot shot who needs another worker around." Keegan rubbed the back of his head.

"Slavery huh?" She leaned against the bars. "I won't let him live that life."

"What's your plan?"

She shook her head. Walking to the second bed. "I'll think of one."

"Alright, I won't stand in your way. Good night." He left.

"Good night." She whispered. He was a wonderful demon, repectful and honest. But he was also doing a job, one that she'd have to get around.

* * *

Kurama walked slowly through the halls of Koenma's palace. Contemplating on what to do with the current situation.

Botan poked her head in the doorway of his given room. "Kurama do you have a moment?"

He glanced up. "Um sure, come in."

She was holding a minella envelope. "This is...well that report you had asked for a while back." She handed it to him.

"Thank you, Botan."

She half smiled and walked out.

Opening it, he read the first page. "It's..about Hana. To see if she was eligable for the job." He said aloud to himself. "Everything of her past, it's all here." He glance over the other pages. Her parents had died and it was just Makoto and her. Kurama's eyes widened at the last page. It said that her family was wanted for bounty. Ten thousand rubies plus, for each.

_/He played you./_

_/Me? Who/_ Yoko asked.

_/Fang. He was lying the whole time./_

_/How do you know/_

Kurama rolled his eyes. _/Can you not see? Her family was wanted for bounty. She wasn't helping them, she was running from them. She wanted this job to go back and save her little brother./_

Yoko was silent.

The red head stood. _/We have to go get her./_

_/It's the middle of the night/_

Kurama smiled. _/Never stopped us before. Besides you're a good manuverer. I'm sure you can find the place./_ Taking a jacket he walked quicky to the nearest portal.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Baedden and Fang entered the office, talking low.

"I have a plan to get Yoko." Fang smirked.

"Oh? How would that be?"

"Have a trapped set for when he comes to get his money."

"Sound plausable. Go ahead with it then."

Moments later seven soldiers entered.

"I want you to take the boy and get him ready for the bidding in a couple days." Baedden said. "And keep him away from his sister. If you have to, sedate her." He handed Fang some papers. "I leave you in charge."

The bat youki smiled and waited until he boss was gone before giving a green sirigen to on of the soldiers. "I want you to get this liquid in Hana, no questions, no answers." Three of them nodded.

Commotion in the cell woke the two kitsunes.

"What's going on?" Laylen asked sleeply. Two soldiers grabbed her brother awake, pulling him from the cell. "Hey!" She yelled. "Let him go." She fought off some of the soldiers, but they were tough.

"Sister!" Makoto reached for her hand. They almost connected had it not been for the needle pludged into her arm. "Laylen!" He called as he was dragged out the door.

"No...Makoto...come back...here." She became groggy.

"Put her on the bed." Fang ordered. The two soldiers did as was told then. "I want you to enjoy your last few days as a free demon." Fang smirked. "But I also don't want you to break out. There is use for you two yet, don't worry." He walked out.

* * *

Oh my. Wonder what's going to happen next? Will Kurama/Yoko be fast enough to undo a terrible mistake? What use does Fang have for the two siblings? We'll just have to see. 


	9. Chapter 9

A minor writer's block had me grid locked for a while. I couldn't come up with a good beginning piece. Hopefully though this version is good. 

Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and hit. I'll say it again, I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Nine

* * *

Yoko swiftly walked through the woods. The full moon as his light. He stopped at the clearing where the trade went on. Glaring around for clues to which way to go. His silver tail moving with annoyance. /_There's not a trace of them. Nothing./_

_/They are bounty hunters. They're not suppose to leave a trail./_

Yoko sighed, taking a north, north-west track.

Kurama wondered about his mood. Figured it was from earlier.

He ran for thirty miles before coming to a giant building. There were several guards watching, but they were easy enough to pass. When he got in the building, he searched for Hana's ki. Going down the hall in front of him.

* * *

Laylen's head swam when she became conscience again. Her body ached all over. It was all she had to stay awake for the time. She found that she was hanging about a foot from the floor, hands tied above her. Her eyes darted around. It was a pretty big room and other then a few crates and accesories, it was empty.

"So you have finally decided to wake." Fang came from the shadows. "I must tell you that I'm impressed that you've come from everything so...quickly."

"Where's my brother?" She struggled against her binds. Wanting nothing more then to terrorize that bat demon.

"Is that all you can think about? You poor little brother?" He paced slowly. "No offense, but I don't think he likes you anymore. Afterall you failed to protect him like you said you would."

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "You lying, deceiving demon. Where is he?" She demanded.

Sighing he motioned for two guards to pull in an angry looking Makoto.

"Let us go, creep!" The young kitsune yelled.

"I'm near touched about it, kid." Fang said sarcastically. He turned back to Laylen. "Listen here buttercup. I'll give you one last chance to repent for all the failures." He brought her down and untied her. "Fight your little brother. Then your free to go."

The siblings eyes met. Neither showing fear. Makoto nodded and a small smile came to Laylen's features.

"You'll leave us alone for good?" She walked over to her held brother after the youki nodded. She smiled down at him, he followed back. She faced Fang again. "That's a shame you know. We really liked playing." Her staff appeared before her. Twisting, she blew away both guards. "Run for the door Makoto!" Getting up, he did so.

Laylen walked over to Fang. He pulled out his sword, as did she. They fought for quick seconds. He glanced over at the door. Opening his wings, he took to the air blocking the enterance. Makoto yelped in surprise.

"You should have kept to my offer, princess." Fang said to her from across the room. "Instead, you both put lives on the line." He shook his head. "Looks as if I've come out to be the winner anyway."

"That's what you think." Yoko said from the other enterance. Gold eyes held death.

"Come to collect your money kitsune?"

Yoko looked at Laylen and Makoto. "No. I've come to protect them." He charged the bat demon.

Fang all but moved. Smirking at something only he knew. At the snap of his fingers a twenty foot cage encased all three foxes. Yoko stopped just before the barred wall went up.

* * *

I wanted to get something up, so you, the reader, didn't have to wait forever for me to get out of this sudden writer's block mentioned in the beginning. It's short, but I have a feeling that it's going to be okay in the end. There's something else. There's only about two chapters left. I have good news though...I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. lol Just kidding. I have a sequel to this story and I hope you all give that a try too.

Thanks,  
Romi.


	10. Chapter 10

Ah ha I think I'm coming from writers block. I've come up with an idea for this chapter. Hopefully it will be good. 

Thanks for reading, reviewing, and hitting.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Ten

* * *

Yoko glared at Fang. The bat youki just smiled. "Looks like I get all my bounty in one sitting. How lucky can one get?"

Yoko growled lowly he was in no mood. He pulled out a seed.

"I wouldn't do that." Fang said leaving. "It's custom made." He turned and smiled. "I'll be back."

"Sister," Makoto whispered. "What's going to happen now?"

She looked at him, a glimmer in her blue eyes.

Yoko slammed his fist against the bars.

Makoto jumped from surprise.

Laylen began to pace. "There...there is one thing that might be able to help us."

Her brother sighed. "But it's only for rare emergencies."

"This is an emergency." Yoko half yelled. "If you haven't noticed, we're caged up."

He looked at the silver kitsune. "You've never been closely confined before have you?"

Yoko glared at the younger youki.

Laylen shook her head. "Never mind that. Back to what the plan was."

"You can't do it. It's too dangerous." Makoto sat on the floor.

Yoko looked at them with wondering eyes. "Do what?"

"Turn time back up to a certain point."

"Why haven't you done that before. We wouldn't even be here."

"Like Makoto said, it's dangerous." She walked down to the other end of the enclosement. Contemplating on whether it was worth the risk.

"She has done it before." Makoto stated lightly. "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"Alright you guys." Laylen walked back to them. "You'll forget everything up to the point where my powers stop. From there hopefully things will go differently."

Makoto stood. "You can't do this. It will drain you."

"I know, but it's the only way to try and get out of this." She moved to the middle of the cage. "If you could stay near the bars, that would be good."

Yoko twitched. "Wait." His gold eyes connected with her blue ones. "Be careful."

Laylen looked down. "I will, you too."

He pulled her head up to meet his, kissing her like the first time they had met.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "You two can get a room later."

Yoko moved away from his love with relunctance. "I won't forget." He said as she powered up.

"Time, give us the power to rewined. Forget the things past and take us back with a blast."

Everything that happened disappeared and things were set to where they had been an hour before.

* * *

Laylen woke with a sudden pain throughout her body. It didn't help that she was tied up either. She tried her best to ignore the spinning room and the headache. But while that was, the pain in her chest and arms weren't. _/Ohh, you just had to turn back time./_

"So you have finally decided to wake." Fang came from the shadows. "I must tell you that I'm impressed that you've come from everything so...quickly."

"Where's my brother?" She struggled against everything.

"Is that all you can think about? You poor little brother?" He paced slowly. "No offense, but I don't think he likes you anymore. Afterall you failed to protect him like you said you would."

Cerulean eyes narrowed. "You lying, deceiving demon. Where is he?" She demanded.

Sighing he motioned for two guards to pull in an angry looking Makoto.

"Let us go, creep!" The young kitsune yelled.

"I'm near touched about it, kid." Fang said sarcastically. He turned back to Laylen. "Listen here buttercup. I'll give you one last chance to repent for all the failures." He brought her down and untied her. "Fight your little brother. Then your free to go."

Laylen stood on wobbled legs, feeling power sickness. Her eyes met with Makoto's. Neither showing fear. Makoto nodded and a small smile came to Laylen's features. He knew. He knew what was going on. She walked over to her held brother, smiling down at him, he followed back. She faced Fang again. "That's a shame you know. We really liked your company." Her staff appeared before her. Twisting, she blew away both guards. "Run for the door Makoto!" Getting up, he did so.

* * *

There was a repeat from the last chapter, but that was only because time was turned back. I've hung it from this spot because...well because. Anyway I know I keep saying that there are only a few more chapters left, but this time there is. Two or so left of the story, then we move on to the sequel. Yay!

Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and/or hit. I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho 

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Fang growled at the way things were going. He went to chase the kitsune.

With her might though, Laylen was able to trip the bat youki. She stumbled with getting up. "Run as far as you can."

Makoto look back as he was at the door. His copper eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Come back here you little brat." Fang yelled taking to the air.

Makoto hesitated at the doors, with a last glance he ran.

"Don't let him catch you." She whispered, holding to her staff to keep her on her feet.

Yoko heard the yelling and was now sprinting down the halls glancing in each room. "Laylen!"

Laylen's ears moved, hearing her name being called by the one person she thought she'd never see again. She looked up and behind her as Yoko ran in the enterance. "Kurama? But what are you doing here?"

He didn't speak just took her in his arms when he got to her. "I'm sorry." It was both Yoko and Kurama saying that. "So sorry." He nuzzled her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him, too stunned and weak to make sense of his presence. She turned back to her human form, feeling even weaker.

Yoko let her go. "What's wrong?"

Hana gained her composure. "It's a long story." She began to walk to the other door.

"Where are you going?"

_/Yoko let me take care of this./_

"Hana wait." Kurama called. "Where...what's going on?" He asked in the hallway.

"I turned back time to stop something that we couldn't get out of. Now I'm looking for my little brother."

He fell back behind her. "Is that why your ki is so low?"

She turned to him. "I'm glad that your here. It's wonderful. But if Fang does get a hold of Makoto, I don't think I'll be able to stop him this time."

Abruptly a burst of power tore down part of the wall, ten meters from Hana and Kurama. They ran to it.

Fang was standing over Makoto, sword threatening. "That was a nice blast. Too bad you missed."

"Leave him alone." Hana charged at him without thinking about a plan. Kurama tried to stop her.

Fang stopped her attack with his own. Her staff against his sword.

Kurama helped Makoto up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks." He observed the fight. "Come on."

"It ends after today." Hana said.

"I agree. Once I sell you all, I'll be rid of my pains." He smirked.

Kurama cracked his Rose Whip. "It's ending for you."

Both Makoto's hands glowed a light peach from his powering up.

"Three on one hardly seems fair." Fang shrugged. "I would think that you'd need at least four more people." He charged them.

Makoto started. "Tornado surge."

Hana twirled her staff in her hands, causing an even more power surge to Makoto's.

Kurama added sharp edged rose pedels.

Fang fought with all he had. There was nothing when everything cleared.

"Yeah." Makoto said. He smiled up to Kurama. For the first time in over two years, he felt and knew he was truly free. "That was awesome. He was acting so tough but we showed him, didn't we."

"Yes we did." Kurama replied.

"Wasn't that cool sister?" He turned to her. "Sister?"

* * *

Shorter then the last, but I wanted to end it here so there wouldn't be a short final chapter. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and hitting. All credits and such will be in the next and final chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12

This is the final chapter of this story. All credits will be at the end. Thanks from my heart. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Tweleve

* * *

Hana stood long enough to have Kurama catch her before collasping.

"No!" Makoto ran to her side. "Sister what's wrong?"

"Hana, talk to us."

She looked at them with half open eyes. "It was dangerous, but it was the only thing that could be done." She coughed.

"What was dangerous?" Kurama asked.

Makoto stared wide eyed at his sister. "Laylen you didn't change back time, did you?"

She smiled, taking his hand. "You were always the smart one."

"But it drains you completely."

"It was the only way to make things different." She defended. "For the team." Her eyes closed as her body limped from the lack of ki.

Kurama stood quickly with her in his arms, demon form back. "We have to get to Spirit World. Koenma will help."

* * *

Makoto paced nervously back and forth in the living room at Genkai's Temple. They traveled back to the Ningenkai. Genkai and Yukina said that they could help her.

Kurama sat in a provided chair. There was a calmness over him. "It will be okay."

"Maybe. But the last time she did this, it almost destoried her."

"What happened?" Kurama thought he'd ask, so Makoto's mind was on something else.

"Apparently our mother and I almost died in a mud slide." He said. "Laylen wanted to change things, and she did. Then we almost lost her. Took months for recovery."

"I made it though didn't I?" Hana asked from the doorway.

Makoto ran and hugged her. "Sister! You're okay."

She smiled. "I'll be just fine. Master Genkai and Yukina gave me a clean bill of health. Although I have to chill out for a while."

Kurama stood oddly, happy that the adventure was over and things were looking up. "I'm glad you're better."

Hana walked up to him. "Don't worry, I love you just the same." She wrapped her arms around him. "Even if you're ego over flated."

They laughed. It was going to be good afterall.

Blue eyes watched from the distance. "Enjoy while you can, Kurama. But no matter what, I'll make someone's life a living terror."

"Hana is our target." Another said. "Come on we have work to do, seeing as Fang failed us."

The first demon took a final glance at the happy three. Smiling at future things for thought.

* * *

Well there it is. The last part of this story. Not exactly as I had planned it, but I don't want an important secret to get out either. That's for the sequel, maybe. Anyway I want to thank everyone who's read and stuck with the story. I hope you all come back to read the sequel.

Demon of Evilness - thank you for being the first to reviewer. Again I can't decide about Yoko or Kurama. I'd just have to take both. _(smiles)_ However to make things clear, I may have a crush on the lovely red/silver duo I do have to stick to half of my pen name and that's Urameshi. I love his kick butt atittude. In fact I love him, Kurama/Yoko, and Hiei. But don't tell no one.

Fruit is Not a Dessert - I like the name and that signiture thingy you put it.

Yoru Inu - Thanks for reading and reviewing. Like the others, it puts a smile on my face to know that so many are taking their time to read.

Sonya-White-Angel - Hope some of the chapters were long enough. You brought the longer chapters out in me. Thanks.

Yuki Amida - Love your enthuesasm in the chapter nine review. Put a big smile on my face when I read it. Along with all the other reviews/reviewers. Oh and please don't use any of those weapons on muah. I didn't do anything...yet. _(switches eyes around)_

Aseret Kitsune - Thanks for reading and reviewing. I did finally get over that block.

Kaori Minamino - True that Yoko maybe rude, but he's true at heart. Just as long as huge money takes and robbery don't get in the way. _(smiles)_

Again I'm very glad that you could all take time out of your lives to read this story. I hope to see you all and more when I get the sequel up. Please be looking for it in the near future.

Romi IshUraTarMeshi


End file.
